Close to Craziness
by Reba0is0Ahmazing
Summary: It takes place during Reba and Brock's separation. Starting off as a songfic and then turning into a chapter fic. Rating is just in case I use some language but otherwise it should be pretty safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few (10) Reba albums.

AN: Okay everyone this is my first story. I hope y'all like it. I will be making this a chapter story its not going to be a oneshot. Its not all going to be songfics either.

Reba is sitting at home all alone. Her eldest daughter Cheyenne is at her friends house, and her two youngest, Kyra and Jake, are with their father at his condo. They have been separated for one month now. She misses him, but she won't admit it because she doesn't know that he feels the same way.

**_ I still reach for you  
In the middle of my dreams each night  
But my arms come up empty every time  
And lately I talk to your memory  
More than I should  
If I could just forget the past I would  
Cause this missing you ain't doing me no good_**

_"__I am so stupid," _thought Reba, "_why would I let him leave me like I did.I can still get him back. I am not willing to let go yet, and I am definitely not crazy yet."_

**_ I'm so close to crazy  
Right on the edge  
Just one step away from going insane  
But I'm not there yet  
If I could just lose my mind  
I wouldn't know we're through  
But this close to crazy  
Is far from over you_**

"Why doesn't he love me!" Reba said out loud to an empty room. He has my heart, and my kids. That leaves me with nothing!

Reba goes upstairs, and quickly changes into a purple knee-length dress. As she changes the only thing she can think about is how good things were before the separation.

"Table for two," said Reba when she arrived at the fanciest Italian restaurant in the area.

The waiter leads her to her table, and she sits down

"Hello my name is Brian and I will be your server for the evening. Would you like to start off with a drink."

"No thank you. I'm waiting for someone," said Reba.

Reba sits their laughing and talking to the chair sitting in front of her. Earning her many stares from the surrounding diners.

_** Today I caught myself  
Reliving how it used to be  
At a table for two just you and me  
But talking to an empty chair  
And laughing right out loud  
Turned everybody's head and left no doubt  
I'm a broken woman close to breaking down**_

_** I'm so close to crazy  
Right on the edge  
Just one step away from going insane  
But I'm not there yet  
If I could just lose my mind  
I wouldn't know we're through  
But this close to crazy  
Is far from over you**_

Reba went home and then got ready for bed. Once she fell asleep she had nightmares which caused her to reach for Brock, but nothing was there again.

_** I still reach for you  
In the middle of my dreams each night**_

Please Review and I'll love y'all forever!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. ok y'all here is chapter 2.**

When Reba wakes up the next morning she quickly gets up and starts her day. The busier she is the less she thinks about Brock, and that's the wa she likes it.

_"Oh Gosh,"_ thought Reba, _"I have to call Brock to ask him when he's dropping the kids off."_

Reba walks to the telephone and dials Brock's number. Thankfully Kyra answered the phone.

"Hello," said Kyra when she answered the phone at her Dad's condo.

"Hey Kyra, do you know when your father is going to drop you off?" asked Reba.

"Uh Yeah, he said around six or seven," stated Kyra.

"Ok honey I love you."

"Love you too, mom"

* * *

"Hey Dad, mom called," said Kyra.

"Really? What'd she want," asked Brock.

"She was just wondering when you were bringing us home," answered Kyra.

"Did you tell her six or seven?" asked Brock.

"Yeah I did."

"Okay Sweetheart," said Brock.  
_"This is my chance,"_ he thought, _"I'm going to win the love of my life back tonight."_

Meanwhile at Reba's house...

Reba was sitting on her couch watching some Lifetime movie. But she wasn't paying attention to the movie, she was to busy staring at the picture from her wedding.

_"It all disappeared so fast,"_ thought Reba, _"why isn't he here with me?"_

**It is now 6:30, and Brock is bringing the kids home.**

"Hey Reba," said Brock nervously.

"Hello Brock," Reba replied in a cold tone.

"Reba can we talk. Alone."

"Sure Brock. Let's talk outside."

Once they got outside an awkward silence fell upon them.

"Reba I have to tell you something. It's very important"

"Okay then talk," said Reba.

"This is hard to say," stuttered Brock, "you know I'm bad at talking about my feelings. But this is the easiest part to say. I love you Reba and I want us to be together again."

"Brock I love you too, with all my heart, but it's not that simple. We have problems."

"Reba," Brock said, "tell me what I have to say. Tell me what I have to do. I never want to see the end. I'm sorry I said so many stupid things that caused us to fight. I'm sorry for not putting the damn toaster away."

_** Tell me what I have to do tonight  
'Cause I'd do anything to make it right  
Let's be us again**_

_**I'm sorry for the way I lost my head  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
Let's be us again**_

_**Here I stand  
With everything to lose  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Let's be us again**_

_**Oh us again**_

"Reba, I'm here basically down on my knees waiting for you to take me bacl."

Brock literally gets on his knees in front of Reba.

"Brock sweetie I don't know if I can forgive you."

"Forgive me? What have I done?"

"You cheated on me with Barbara Jean," stated Reba.

"I didn't sleep with B.J. She tried, but I never gave in. I love you too much to do that."

_** Look at me, I'm way past pride  
Isn't there some way that we can try  
To be us again  
Even if it takes a while  
I'll wait right here until I see that smile  
That says we're us again**_

_**Here I stand  
With everything to lose  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Let's be us**_

"Reba honey I would never cheat on you. I love you and would never want to live without you."

_** Baby baby what would I do  
I can't imagine life without you**_

_**Here I stand  
With everything to lose  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
Baby please, I'm reaching out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in**_

_**Oh, here I am  
I'm reaching out for you  
So won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Let's be us again**_

"Brock I love you too! You're moving back in!"

Brock picks Reba and twirls her around. Then he pulls her into a passionate kiss.

_** Oh let's be us again**_

**A.N. Hope y'all liked the chapter. Please review.  
Song was by Lonestar. Let's be us again**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I am soo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I have been very busy lately. I'm going to hopefully get a another chapter up before the 18th.**

**A NOTE FOR ALL YOU REBA MCENTIRE FANS: cmt is replaying CMT Giants: Reba on the 17th of July at 2pm. Make sure you watch it. And Reba is going to be included some way in the Top 20 Countdown this Friday. Maybe her new video will eventually beat out Carrie and Taylor and go all the way to # 1.**

**OK y'all here's number three.. **

The next day Reba and Brock tell the kids the good news. The kids are ecstatic, or they seem to be. When Brock leaves to go pack up his things at his condo, Kyra and Cheyenne confront Reba with their opinions.

"Mom, I don't think Dad should move back in," stated Kyra.

"Why the heck not?"

"I just don't," replied Kyra.

"I agree with Kyra, Mom." Cheyenne said, "Did I really just agree with Kyra? Wow."

"Kids," said Reba starting to get frustrated, "I love your father and e loves me. We're married. Why don't you want him to move back in?"

"Mom," started Cheyenne, "How do I put this gently..."

"Spit it out Cheyenne!"

"Calm down Mom," Kyra snapped back.

"Don't you snap at me young lady. I just want to know why the man I love, my husband shouldn't move back in!"

"Mom, Dad's cheating on you," blurted Cheyenne.

"No he's not. He told me that it was a big misunderstanding. BJ tried to kiss him but he never gave into her. He never slept with her.

"Mom, I walked in on them."

"In on who Cheyenne?"

"Dad and Barbara Jean."

"No you didn't," Reba said with her eyes welling up with tears.

"Mom, I'm sorry, but I did," said Cheyenne.

Reba completely broke out into tears.

"Mom, I'm sor--"

"It's alright Cheyenne," said Reba wiping her eyes, "I'm fine. I need to go talk to your father. Bye Cheyenne. Bye Kyra. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom" they both repeated.

* * *

Reba knocked on the door to Brock's condo and waited for him to answer. When he answered he was shocked and happy to see her.

"Hey honey," he said trying to peck her on the lips.

Reba quickly turned her head avoid his kiss.

"From experience you have only avoided my kisses when you are mad at me. So what have I done now."

"You cheated on me Brock."

"What Reba?" said Brock. "I thought we went through this already. I love you and only you. You are the only woman i have ever been with these past 22 years. And you are the only woman i want to be with." **(i say 22 because 2 years of dating then basically 20 years of marriage... sorry for the break)**

"Cheyenne told me she walked in on you and Barbara Jean."

"She told you what?"

"Cheyenne said that she walked in on YOU and BARBARA JEAN. God i hate that little Bi--"

"Calm down Reba," Brock interrupted.

"Calm down? Calm down? You want me to calm down!"

"Actually I do Reba," said Brock, "I love you and swear to God that I didn't cheat on you. I promise you."  
Brock said all of that with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Honest to God?" asked Reba.

"Let God smite me if I'm lying." **(sorry i had to use smite. i just got finished watching Secret Life of the American Teenager.)**

"Okay Brock. Let's go talk to Cheyenne because I either am going to ground her forever or kill you once i found out the truth."

"Is that a threat?" asked Brock putting a goofy grin on his face.

"Yes. Yes it is," said Reba as she leaned in and gently pecked Brock on the lips.

"Let's go Reba"

"Okay"

They get in Brock's car and start to drive home.

**Meanwhile Cheyenne and Kyra are having a conversation about what Cheyenne told Reba.**

"Cheyenne," started Kyra, "Why did you just lie to Mom?"

"I had to Kyra. She wasn't going to like our reason."

"What's our reason. I went past my better judgment and agreed with you just for you to lie to Mom. I don't like to lie to Mom, and I'm going to tell her that you lied if you don't tell me our reason right now!"

"I'm pregnant Kyra!"

"Woah," said Kyra, "Van's?"

"Of course it's Van's. What do you think I am? A Slut?"

"Well," joked Kyra.

"Shut up, Kyra."

"Why does you being pregnant have anything to do with Mom and Dad getting back together," asked Kyra.

"Because," started Cheyenne, "If Mom and Dad get back together, I have nowhere else to live when Mom finds out and decides to kill me. I'll have nowhere to hide."

"Cheyenne," said Kyra, "Why are you being so selfish? Mom and Dad love each other and we both know that Jake wants them to get back together and I actually want them to. So you are just taking away a chance for our whole family to be happy and together again because you are pregnant and want a hide-away away from Mom. I can't believe you!"

"Kyra," started Cheyenne, "I--."

"Save it Cheyenne," said Kyra.

Kyra and Cheyenne just sat there in silence for awhile until Reba and Brock walked into the family room.

"Hey look. Just the daughters I wanted to see," said Reba.  
"Cheyenne. Kyra. Why did you lie to me. Your father did not cheat on me. I believe him."

"Cheyenne," started Kyra, "Just tell them the truth."

"The truth about what," asked Brock.

"Fine. You little rat," said Cheyenne looking at Kyra, "Mom. Dad. I have some news. It's not that good of news either. I'm pregnant."

"Your WHAT!!" asked both Reba and Brock looking angry.

**A.N. Haha sorry for the cliffy. I'll get another chapter or two up soon. The fourth chapter will definitely be up before the 18th of July because then i will be going on vacation. I hope y'all liked it.  
please review. **

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Okay y'all I hope I can a 5th chapter up before the 18th, but I don't know. We'll see.**

**Here's chapter four y'all. Enjoy!**

_"You're what?" asked Reba and Brock looking angry._

"Mom. Dad. I'm soo sorry! We didn't mean for it to happen," said Cheyenne.

"We?" asked Reba.

"Obviosly Mom. You can't get pregnant all on your own. You need a man."

"Kyra go upstairs," ordered Brock.

"Fine," said Kyra, "But I'm listening from the stairs."

"Cheyenne," started Reba, "Why did you lie to me earlier?"

"I didn't want you guys to get back together because if Mom got really mad at me when she found out and kicked me out, I wouln't have anywhere else to live."

"So you wanted your Mother and Me to be unhappy so you could have a safe hide-away."

"Yeah," said Cheyenne.

"Wow. That is so selfish. I thought we raised you better than that," said Reba.

"I know Mom. I'm soo sorry. But I can't believe you guys haven't yelled at me yet for being pregnant!"

"Actually Cheyenne, we were just getting to that," said Brock.

"Didn't we teach you all about safe sex. About the diseases that can be transferred through sex. About BIRTH CONTROL!! I'm to young to be a grandma," said Reba.

"Actually Mom..."

"Don't you insult your mother young lady," said Brock angrily.

"I'm sorry Mom. And you guys I'm sorry I'm pregnant. I'm sorry I messed up."

"Cheyenne, go to your room. We'll discuss this with Van's parents tomorrow," said Reba.

"No Mom," said Cheyenne, "Van's parents don't know yet."

"Fine Cheyenne. You and Van will tell them tomorrow," said Reba.

"Then you will bring Van's parents here to talk to us," added Brock.

Cheyenne went upstairs leaving Reba and Brock to talk downstairs.

"Where did we go wrong Brock?" asked Reba.

"I don't know honey, but I'm gonna kill Van!" added Brock.

"What's done is done. Let's go to bed," said Reba lifting her eyebrows suggestively.

"Let's go baby!"

Meanwhile Cheyenne and Kyra are talking up it Cheyenne's room...

"You are soo dead," said Kyra once Cheyenne returned upstairs.

"Actually I think they aren't that mad," retorted Cheyenne.

"Yeah right. Their teenage dauhter is pregnant. I'm waiting for them to come upstairs and tell me that their going to send me to an all girls boading school."

"They wouldn't do that Kyra. If anyone is getting sent away, its me. I'll be going to _My Aunt's House for 9 months_," said Cheyenne using ir quotes.

"Well we'll see tomorrow," said Kyra, "Let's go to bed."

"Alright. Night Kyra."

"Night Cheyenne," said Kyra leaving to go to her room.

* * *

The nexy day Cheyenne and Van go to talk to Van's parents.

"Hey Mom. Dad," said Van.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery," said Cheyenne.

"Hello Van. Cheyenne" said Mr. Montgomery, "Sue get off that thing you look like a hamster."

"We have something to tell you," stated Van.

"What is it?" they both asked.

"Cheyenne is pregnant," answered Van.

"Are you sure its yours?"

"Hey," said Cheyenne, "I am NOT a slut."

"Yes you are. YOU are pregnant. YOU are just a sleezy cheerleader."

"Hey I'm on drill team!"

"Same difference. Van will never throw his life away for you."

"I LOVE Cheyenne Dad. I'm not leaving her and our baby!" exclaimed Van.

"If you choose her. We're done with you and you need to get out of our house," said Van's parents.

"Fine," said Van as he stood up grabbing her hand and leading her towards the door, "Bye Mother. Father."

Cheyenne and Van leave his parent's house. They go ack to Cheyenne's house. They sneak up to her room.

Reba walks into Cheyenne's room.

"How many times do I have to tell you Cheyenne. No boys in your room. Wait what do I have to worry about yor already pregnant!" said Reba.

"Haha," said Cheyenna, "Van's parents kicked him out. Can he stay here?"

"I just want to add before you answer Mrs. H, thatI love yor daughter. In fact I was gonna do this later," Van gets down on one knee, "Cheyenne will you marry me?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Cheyenne.

"For now he can. Your father and I will discuss this later," said Reba.

**A.N. Ok I hope y'all liked it.  
I am going to start writing the next chapter soon.  
I hope to get it up by the 18th.  
I'm not sure if I will write Cheyenne and Van's wedding, but I dont know.  
Also I'm exactly sure where I am going wit this story.  
If you want to see anything special let me know.  
33 y'all always**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. I am going to save you the trouble of reading a really long author's note and just give you the chapter**

**Okay y'all here's chapter five!**

Later that night Reba and Brock are talking.

"Brock," said Reba, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it Reba?" asked Brock.

"Van proposed to Cheyenne," stated Reba.

"What! We can't let them get married! Their life is going to be ruined!"

"Cheyenne is pregnant."

"Oh yeah," said Brock.

"So Van's parent kicked him out and Cheyenne wants to know if he can live here."

"Yeah I guess what did you tell them?"

"I told them yes for now, and that I'd ask you about it," said Reba.

Wow. I feel needed," joked Brock.

"You are Brock."

"I know Reba. Why don't we go to bed," said Brock winking at Reba leaning in for a kiss.

**(You all know what happens next)**

A month later Cheyenne and Van are married and Cheyenne is 3 months pregnant.  
Reba is upstairs in the bathroom.

"Reba honey are you okay?" asked Brock going into the bathroom right as Reba got up to rinse her mouth.

"I feel a little better," answered Reba, "I've been feeling this way for awhile now."

"I think we should go to the doctor Reba."

"No I'm fine. Seriously."

"No Reba we're going. Let's go."

Reba reluctantly gets into the car and they drive to the hospital.

"Brock," said Reba when they were in the car, "What if I'm really sick?"

"Well Reba, what if you just got the flu."

"I'm scared Brock."

"It's okay, Reba. You don't always have to be the strong one," said Brock looking at her.

"What are you looking at," asked Reba after a few moments of Brock staring at her.

"Just how beautiful you are," replied Brock.

"Aww honey your too sweet. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

When they get to the doctor they hurry up to Dr. Razzlefrat's office. **(I know. Amazing name.)**

Reba signs her self in, and then joins Brock sitting in the waiting room.  
When Reba's name is called they are sitting all cuddled up on the couch having a pleasant conversation.  
Finally they realize that Reba's name had been called.  
She goes in for her appointment while Brock waits patiently for results.

"Reba," said Brock getting up to greet his wife when she came out of the doctor's office, "What's deal. Are you okay?"

"He said it would be better if he told us together. Which means it has to be bad!"

"Not necessarily Reba."

"But what if something is really wrong with me?" asked Reba.

"We'll cross that bridge if we get to it."

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart," they heard being called.

They both stood up and walked to the doctor's office.

"What's wrong with me?" asked Reba quickly.

"Well," said Dr. Razzlefrat, "You are pregnant."

"What?" asked Reba and Brock clearly shocked.

"You're having a baby. Well, actually two babies but..."

"Two babies! Twins!" exclaimed Brock, "Reba I'm so happy!"

"Me too Brock!"

"Is there anything else wrong," asked Brock.

"No you're about 2 months along, make sure you take your vitamins and we'll see you in four weeks," said Dr Razzlefrat. **(hahaha)**

On the ride home, Brock and Reba were talking about there living situation.

Two babies," said Reba, "We don't have enough room for everyone. We're going to have to move or add on."

"We'll talk about this later. For now let's just be happy," replied Brock.

"Okay. I love you Brock."

"I love you too, Reba. So much."

**Okay well I'm sure how great is it. But I have some other story ideas too. I'm going start writing them soon. I leave for vacation on the 18th. I won't have internet soo I hope to get new chapters up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. I'm sorry it took sooo long!! I hope y'all like this chapter!**

Reba and Brock arrive home quickly. They go inside and luckily no one is home to ask how Reba's doctor appontment went. They sit in a comfortable silence until the doorbell rings, startling them out of their silent state.

"I'll get it," said Reba gtting off Brock's lap to go and see who is at the door.  
She is surprised when she opens the door to find none other than the almost "home wrecker" herself behind the door.

"Why hello there Reba," said Barbara Jean.  
"Dr. Hart it's nice to see you again," said BJ giggling.

_"What the hell is she doing here," _thought Brock. "Please, Barbara Jean call me Brock."

"No Barbara Jean call him Dr. Hart," said Reba with a hint of jealousy shining in her blue eyes.

"Reba could I please talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?"

"No Brock. This is our house. I'm going to stay where ever the hell I want," said Reba getting angry.

"Babara Jean I'm sorry could you give us a minute?" asked Brock.

"No. I'm sorry. Coming here was a bad idea."

"Yeah it was," said Reba.

"BJ please just a minute?"

"Oh so you're calling her BJ now?"

"I'll be outside when you want to talk," said BJ quickly exiting the house.

"Reba what the hell was that?" asked Brock.

"Don't you use that sort of language with me!"

"Honey, why are you being so mean to Barbara Jean? I told you nothing happened."

"I'm sorry Brock, but you said she tried but you never gave in."

"When I said "she tried" I meant that she flirted with me and maybe pecked me on the lips once or twice. Nothing more," said Brock nervously waiting for Reba's response.  
He wondered which sort of reaction he would get from her. Angry, upset, calm, or the one he hated the most. The one that showed that she just didn't care anymore.

"Whatever Brock. Bring the tramp in."

Of course he got the reaction he hated the most. But he knew he would be put through a living hell for this later.  
"Please refrain from calling her anythng remotely rude in front of her. She is very sensitive about her looks and personality."

"Fine," Reba agreed reluctantly.

"Barbara Jean, you can come back in now," said Brock after he opened the door.  
BJ walked inside and sat down in one of the chairs by the couch. Reba still sat slumped down on the couch. rock quickly shut the door and went to sit next to Reba. When he reached to grab her hand, Reba just pulled it away. BJ noticing this felt horrible.

"I'm really sorry I came, Dr. Hart, but I only came because you told me too."

"Oh you told her to come Brock! You are so sleeping on the couch until these babies are born or longer!" exclaimed Reba.

"Babies? You're pre-pre-pregnant? Wow. Congratulations." studdered Barbara Jean.

"Oh Come On! I'm not that old. The way you studdered that out made it sound like you think I am just about to drop ddead in front of yo without the added stress of carrying two other lives inside me!"

"Reba you are not old," said Brock, "But you're right about the added stress thing. You really need to calm down. It's not good for you or the twins to be this stressed out. I only asked Barbara Jean to come over to do something that you've wanted me to do all along. But I forgot that she was coming over in all the excitement today has brought us."

"What did you want to do to me?" asked Barbara Jean suggestively.

"Uhhhh," studdered Brock.

"He was going to fire you **BJ**," said Reba mockingly.

"Reba! I was going to find a nicer way to say that," said Brock looking at Reba wondering what was going through her mind.

"Oh Please Brock! How do you find a nicer way to say you're fired to someone? I mean seriously! Its just a way to tell someone to get out of your life. hat you never want to see them again. That you love your family and don't feel the need for the person your firing to ever meet them!"

"REBA!!" exclaimed Brock completely appauled.

"No, Dr. Hart. It's fine. I'm fine. I'll have all my stuff out of the office by Monday before you get to work. I'll leave my key on the desk. Bye."

"Goodbye Barbara Jean."

"Yeah. Bye almost home wrecker."

Barbara Jean left with tears welling in her eyes. She didn't let the fall until she got far enough away from the Hart residence. She vowed to herself thst one day she would return and hopefully Reba and her could put aside their differences and becomde good friends.

Brock on the other hand was sitting there literally disgusted by Reba's actions.  
"Reba," said Brock, "I am completely appuled by your actions towards Barbara Jean!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Okay, so last chapter was pretty amazing right? Sorry I'm so cocky, but that is my favortie chapter so far. I know a bunch of you wonder why Brock is so mad, cut you'll find out. The last chapter may have made it seem like i don't like BJ, but I really do love Barbara Jean. I just don't like how she ruined Reba and Brock's marriage. Also I am soo sorry about all my spelling errors last chapter. My laptop can be sooo stupid sometimes! Well I hope y'all like this chapter that is writtten by a northern Redneck! (I'm so totally country!)**

_"Reba," said Brock, "I am completely appauled by your actions towards Barbara Jean!"_

"Why Brock? Why? Why do you defend her," said Reba starting to cry, "She could have wrecked our marriage! What if she seduced you, and you slept with her! What if she got pregnant!? That baby would have ruined our marriage!" **(strangely ironic isn't it?)**

"Reba, you don't have to worry bout it that much! None of that happened! It will never happen. I will be with you for the rest of my life!"

"Are sure that's what you want Brock! Are you sure your not going to get bored again and have midlife crisis part two?" asked Reba getting worked up.

"Baby, is that what you really think? That I'm bored? Life here is far from boring!" exclaimed Brock.

"Than what is it! Why didn't you fight for me when I asked you to move out?"

"I thought that it was what you wanted! But what does that matter now? We're both here togther forever. It's just you, me, Cheyenne, Van, their little one, Kyra, Jake, and these little ones," said Brock putting his hand on Reba's stomach, stroking it gently.

"Aww Sweetie," said Reba kissing Brock. Reba pulls away after about 30 seconds. "Why did you get so mad when I was being nasty to BJ?"

"Honey, She's someone that I've worked with, I'd like to call her my friend, but most of all she's a person. People make mistakes. I felt like you were punishing her for a mistake she never fully made."

"Brock, I'm sorry. I'm going to go call Barbara Jean and apologize. I never realized how rude I was being. I mean I can't believe I said "Goodbye almost homewrecker" I'll Be right back Sweetie."

Reba gets up and walks over to the phone. She quickly dials the phone and when BJ picks up sounding all sad she immediately starts to apologize.

"Oh my gosh, Barbara Jean, I am so sorry about what I said to you this afternoon. I was so stupid. I have never been that rude to anyone in my whole life except for that one time when that stupid girl kept flirtig with Brock on our aniversary when she could tell that we were definitely married! Sorry I tend to hold a grudge. But anyways I'm really sorry. I guess I get jealous easily, and with the babies on the way thats not helping me one bit! I've always had a temper problem it must come with the red hair!" exclaimed Reba into the telephone.

"Reba, it's okay. My feelings are just a little bruised. I'm hoping that we can be friends. Your a great person, Reba. I think you can help me. I need some advice from a woman in a stable relationship that I trust, and I trust you Reba."

"What is it Barbara Jean?"

"I think we should go to lunch some time. It may be easier for me to say this in person."

"Okay BJ, Oooh thats kinda catchy. How 'bout tomorrow at one o'clock at Friday's?" suggested Reba.

"Okay that sounds good."

"Oh and Barbara jean?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about your job, but I just don't trust you with Brock."

"It's okay, Reba, I guess I'll just pursue my dream that I've had since I was a little girl."

"What's that?" asked Reba.

"To become a Weather Girl."

Just now Brock comes up behind Reba and wraps his arms around her waist. He starts to kiss her neck and nibble on her ear. She puts her hand over the reciever and whispers "Brock stop it!"  
"Wow Barbara Jean," says Reba trying to end this conversation quickly so she could give Brock her full undivided attention, "That's great, but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at one. Buh-Bye"

"Okie Dokie Smokie. Bye Reba."

Reba hangs up the phone and turns to face Brock. She slips her hands around his neck while he slips his around her waist. They stand there kissing until they hear the front door open, and they here their kids coming into the house.

"Hey kids," said Reba cheerfully.

"Wow Mom. You sound happy. Did you get lucky?" asked Cheyenne jokingly.

"No Cheyenne I didn't, but I am very very lucky."

"Why is that Mom?" asked Kyra.

"Well for starters I have a wonderful husband, a great son-in-law, the best kids a mother could ever ask for, and--"

"Your mom's pregnant again!" interrupted Brock.

"With twins!" exclaimed Reba.

"Oh my God Mom! Are you really pregnant?" asked Cheyenne.

**A.N. I'm going to leave it with an almost cliffhanger! I really liked writing this chapter. I would write more for this one, but I'm really tired. And saving it for next chapter will just make it longer. I hope y'all liked it. At first I originally didn't want Reba to apologize to BJ, but it grew on me!  
33 I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Hey y'all its been awhile for this story! I hope you guys have read and thoroughly enjoyed my two new stories LOVE WILL FIND ITS WAY TO YOU and YOU CAN"T HIDE BEAUTIFUL. I just wanna take the time here to thank Katherine8790 for a little help on deciding what to do with LOVE WILL FIND ITS WAY TO YOU. Sorry for not putting it actually in that story. I got a little distracted and excited that I finished it that I forgot! I'm really slow sometimes.**

_"Oh my God Mom! Are you really pregnant?" asked Cheyenne._

"I am," exclaimed Reba excitedly.

"Mom, this is so cool," said Cheyenne.

"What is?" asked Reba.

"We're both pregnant at the same time. My baby is going to be the same as her aunt or uncle!"

"Actually, Cheyenne, since I'm having twins your baby is going to have two aunts or uncles the same age," Reba stated.

"Mom, you're not kidding are you?" asked Kyra.

"No, I'm not, Kyra. Are you not happy about this?"

"I don't know. Where are we all gonna stay? That's two more babies, and the house is full already!" exclaimed Kyra.

"I do--." Reba started.

"We'll either add on, or move into a bigger house," interrupted Brock, "But please let your mom and me discuss this later."

"Fine," agreed Kyra.

"Now, Jakie, how do you feel about this?" asked Reba.

"Great!" he exclaimed, "I finally get to be the big brother!"  
He runs up to Reba and gives her a big hug.  
"Thank you, Mommy!"

"Aww, Jakie, you should thank your Daddy too."

Brock starts to laugh, and they hear a series of "ewww Mom!" from the kids.

"Haha kids," said Reba, "Why don't y'all go on up to bed."

The kids all go to bed leaving Reba and Brock alone downstairs.

"I love you," said Reba as she walked over to Brock and sat on his lap.

"I love you more," challenged Brock giving her a sweet kiss on the lips and rubbing her stomach.

"No, I love you more."

"No, I love you more," said Brock.

"Mom, dad! That's gross! Me and Van don't even do that! And you guys have been married way longer than we have," said Cheyenne.

"Go to bed, Cheyenne," yelled Reba kissing Brock again.

"I just wanted to get some water. Hey! Can you at leat wait until I leave the room!"

"Fine!" exclaimed Reba, "Can you hurry up," she said after Cheyenne had taken an awfully long time.

"Why don't we just go upstairs," said Brock winking because he could tell that her hormones were kicking in.

"Let's go baby," she said, "Good night Cheyenne."

"Night Mom, Dad."

"Good night Cheyenne," said Brock.

They both went upstairs and **dot dot dot (...)  
(that dot dot dot thing is from Mama Mia. I just saw the play yesterday!)**

The next morning Reba gets up, and makes breakfast. She sends the kids off to school with a hug, and she sends Brock off to work with a passionate kiss. Then she starts cleaning the house until it's time to go meet Barbara Jean.

"Hey BJ," said Reba when she got to the restaurant.

"Hey Reba."

"So what did you have to talk to me about?" asked Reba.

"Well, you know how Brock said that I tried to seduce him and stuff."

"Yeah Barbara Jean?"

"Well he's not the first married man I've tried to seduce," said Barbara Jean, "They're has been about ten of them. And none of them, except for Brock of course, have ever said no to me before!"

"What?" said Reba clearly amused.

"Yeah, I'm a big whore! All do is sleep with other women's husbands!" exclaimed BJ.

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Well, I was just wondering what I should do. How can I stop myself from being so slutty! How did you meet Brock?" asked Barbara Jean.

"Well back when I was in college I was dating this guy named Parker. He was everything I was looking for. And Brock was dating my best friend Lorri-Ann. I left Parker to be with Brock, and twenty years later here we are. Brock and me are happily married and expecting our fourth and fifth child."

"Wow, Reba," started Barbara Jean, "If Parker was everything that you wanted, why did you leave him?"

"Well, this is a little embarrassing," said Reba.

"It's okay, I won't make fun of you."

"Well he was a bad kisser!" exclaimed Reba.

"What?" said BJ obviously shocked, "A bad kisser! You go girl!"

"It was just that I didn't feel a spark from his kiss."

"And with Brock?" asked Barbara Jean curiously.

"Wildfires," stated Reba.

"Wow. So I just have to look for the spark? That's how I'm supposed to find a man?" asked a confused Barbara Jean.

"No, you have to look for someone that is exactly alike you, but at the same time completely different. That's how I fell in love with Brock," said Reba.

"I don't understand."

"I just can't explain it. Brock and me, we just connect. There is no other way to describe it. We are just perfect for one another."

"But how will I find the man that is perfect for me?" asked Barbara Jean.

"Just keep you're chin up, stay away from other people's husbands, and let your love shine through. Then love will find its way to you." **(hahaha I had to throw that in there.)**

"Thanks Reba."

They continue their lunch with polite conversation. And then just as they are about to leave Reba runs into a man from her past. None other than Parker Reynolds himself.

"Parker Reynolds," said Reba.

"Reba Nell McKinney, you haven't changed a bit!" exclaimed Parker.

"Actually I have. It's Reba Nell Hart now."

"So you and Brock actually got married?" asked Parker surprised.

"Yeah we did. We have three kids and have two more on the way," said Reba rubbing her stomach.

"Oh you're pregnant. That's why your glowing!"

"Aww that's sweet, but I'm going to be a grandma soon. In about six months actually."

"Wow you a grandma. I wouldn't be able to believe it!"

"That's sweet. Well I gotta go. My kids are going to be home from school soon, and if I still wanna see Brock at work I better hurry," said Reba grabbing her purse.

"Bye Parker, Bye Barbara Jean."

"Bye Reba," said Parker.

"I'll walk out with you," replied BJ.  
"So that's Parker," said Barbara Jean as soon as they were outside.

"Yup, that was him. Well, I wasn't kidding about the having to hurry thing. So better leave now. We should do this again sometime," suggested Reba, "I had fun. Bye Barbara Jean."

"I had a good time too. Bye Reba," said Barbara Jean waving goodbye to Reba.

Reba drives to Brock's dental office. When she walks inside she sees, a young redheaded girl working at the reception desk.

"Hi, I'm Reba Hart. Where is Dr. Hart?" asked Reba.

"Dr. Hart is with a patient, Mrs. --. Oh my gosh! You're Reba!" exclaimed the receptionist.

"Yes I am," said Reba a little afraid of the girls outburst.

"I'm sorry, but you're all Dr. Hart ever talks about. You, you're kids, and the two new babies on the way. He seems so happy! I'm Michelle by the way."

**A.N. I hope you liked it! More soon. The next in line is BE HONEST WITH ME.  
Until next time you guys! iluu.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. I hope y'all liked last chapter, and here's chapter nine!**

_"I'm sorry, but you're all Dr. Hart ever talks about. You, you're kids, and the two new babies on the way. He seems so happy! I'm Michelle by the way."_

"Hi Michelle. If you don't mind telling me exactly how old are you?" asked Reba.

"I'm nineteen," answered Michelle.

_"Brock's not stupid enough to do anything with a nineteen year old girl! She's only two years older than Cheyenne," thought Reba._

"Michelle will help you set your next appointment Miss Smith," said Brock leading his patient out of the exam room, "See you in six months."

"Hey baby," said Reba going up and kissing him.

"Reba! Isn't this a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this wonderful visit?" asked Brock curious of why Reba was here when the kids would be home in a half hour.

"A wife can't come visit her husband at work?"

"No she can, but the kids are going to be home soon."

"I know, Brock, I just wanted to come talk to you about my lunch with BJ," said Reba.

"Right. Let's go to my office. How was it?" asked Brock as soon as they got to his office.

"It was good, but I actually wanted to talk about who I ran into there."

"Who?"

"Parker Reynolds," said Reba.

"You ran into Parker?" asked Brock.

"Yeah, and it was really weird because me and Barbara Jean were talking about him during lunch."

"Why were you talking about him?"

"She asked how I met you. I told her about Parker," said Reba.

"Do you regret leaving him, Reba?" asked Brock afraid of the answer.

"Never! I love you Brock."

"I love you too."

"Well I better go the kids are going to be home soon," said Reba kissing Brock.

"Bye Reba," said Brock kissing her one more time.

The next day in the morning the phone rings, and Reba answers it.

"Hello," said Reba answering the phone.

"Hi can talk to Brock," said Elizabeth, Brock's mom.

"I'm sorry, Liz, Brock's in the shower right now. Can you tell me what you need to tell him?" asked Reba.

"Okay I'll tell you. John D passed Reba."

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" asked Reba.

"I'm fine. I'm worried about Brock though," said Elizabeth.

"Do you want me to tell him?"

"Yeah, he might take it better coming from you," replied Liz.

"Alright bye Liz."

"Bye Reba."

Just as Reba hangs up the phone Brock walks downstairs.

"Who was on the phone?" asked Brock.

"It was your mom. I have some bad news Brock," said Reba.

"What is it?"

"Your dad passes away," replied Reba.

"John D is dead?" asked Brock.

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Reba," said Brock.

Reba could tell that he was starting to withdraw from her so she decided that she had to stop that right away.

"Brock Enroll Hart. Don't you dare pull away from me. Especially now. I need you and you need me! So we will get through this together."

"Okay Reba, but I have a question. Who is supposed to take care of the funeral and everything?" asked Brock.

"You are his only son. That means you are in charge of the funeral," said Reba.

"Really?"

"Yeah Brock," said Reba, "Hey Brock?"

"What Reba?"

"I love you," said Reba sweetly.

"I love you too."

Later on during breakfast they decide that its time to tell the kids. Breakfast starts with Cheyenne and Van bickering over baby names.

"Cheyenne c'mon!" exclaimed Van.

"We are not naming our baby after some football player!" started Cheyenne, "How about a pretty name like Laura?"

"That's pretty... for a GIRL! You have to admit Pete is a cool name."

"Honey we're going to get an ultrasound today. They'll tell us the sex of the baby," said Cheyenne, "Then we can talk cool baby names."

"Like Pete," said Van not giving up.

"Hey kids," said Brock, "We have some bad news for you. Why don't you tell 'em Reba."

"Your grandfather, John D, passed away yesterday," said Reba.

"Who's John D?" asked Jake.

"You remember the guy who let you puff his cigar?" asked Kyra. Jake just nodded his head. "That's him."

"Oh I liked him," said Jake innocently.

"Maybe we should cancel our appointment today," suggested Cheyenne.

"No you guys go. One soul passes so another can take its place, but in this families case three can take its place," said Reba.

"Yeah guys go of course! I want to know if my first grandbaby is going to be a boy or a girl," said Brock.

"If you insist," said Van.

The funeral went fine. No problems, no doves, no singing baptists, and no golf courses.

A month later Reba and Brock were sitting on the couch. Brock was watching TV, and Reba was just sitting there very pregnant. They just sat together until the phone rang.

**A.N. I know its soo short but I don't want to write this anymore today, and i wanted to update. haha cliffy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Omg! I had a great idea when I left that cliffhanger so now it has totally blanked on me soo I'm going to change the last line okay? If its not okay well too bad lol. So here's chapter 10...**

A month later Reba and Brock were sitting on the couch. Brock was watching TV, and Reba was just sitting there very pregnant. They just sat together until the _**doorbell**_ rang.

**(the bold is the word i changed)**

"I'll get it," said Reba trying to stand up.

"No you sit down and relax. I'll get it," replied Brock standing to go to the door.

When Brock opens the door is surprised to see who is behind it.

"Terry!" exclaimed Brock completely shocked.

"Terry?" asked Reba her eyes getting big.

"Yep," said Terry simply.

"Honey come help me up," commanded Reba.

Brock quickly goes over, and helps Reba stand up.

"You're not here to kill me?" asked Brock when they got over to Terry, "Because last time I saw you we weren't necessarily on friendly terms."

"No, I'm not here to kill you," said Terry, "I'm just here to see how you guys are. I feel bad about the last time we saw each other."

"The last time I saw you Terry, you had an engagement ring that was meant for me. Then I just went off and told you that I loved Brock," said Reba finally speaking up.

"I know, Reba, and I still have not completely gotten over it yet, but I think I just need some closure."

"Closure?" asked Brock confused.

"I just wanted to see if you guys are happy together. Because then I'll know that it happened because you two were meant to be together. And when I see Reba there, pregnant, I know its true."

"Am I really that fat?" asked Reba offended.

"No, Reba, you are more beautiful than the last time I saw you. And Brock is the lucky son of a bitch that gets you," said Terry.

"Hey!" exclaimed Brock, "Stop flirting with my woman!"

"Ha ha ha Brock," said Reba, "Thank you Terry."

"So how've y'all been?" asked Terry.

"We've been great," started Brock, "We got married, and then three years later we had Cheyenne. Five years after that we had little Kyra, the spitting image of her mother. Then five years after that we had Jake.

"Now, seven years later, we're pregnant again, with twins!" exclaimed Reba.

"Wow thats great, Reba, Brock. I am truly happy for you guys."

Just then all of their kids including Van came running into the house. They hear a series of "Hi Mom, Hi Dad, Wait who's that?"

"This is our friend Terry from back before your father and I got married," said Reba, "Terry this is our daughter Cheyenne and her husband Van, they are both seventeen," added Reba gesturing to the pregnant teen and her husband. "Did we mention she's pregnant?"

"No you didn't," said Terry.

"Well she is," intercepted Brock, "This is our daughter Kyra , she's twelve."

"And a half," interrupted Kyra.

"And this little boy is our son Jake. He is seven," continued Brock picking up Jake and sitting him on his lap.

"Wow you're kids are beautiful."

"Thank you," said Reba, "Hey kids why don't you leave us alone for a bit. What do y'all want for dinner?"

"Anything's fine Mom," said Cheyenne with all her siblings agreeing with her.

"How bout you order some pizzas?" asked Reba.

"Okay, Mom. One large cheese, and one Hawaiian okay?"

"Yup. And oooh get olives."

"But you hate olives Mom.."

"I want olives!" exclaimed Reba.

"Okay okay. I'll get olives. We'll all be upstairs."

"So how far along are you Reba?" asked Terry.

"I'm about three months," replied Reba.

"And how far along is Cheyenne?" he questioned.

"She's about four."

"So you guys are close."

"Yeah," said Reba with an awkward silence falling between the three.

"Well I should be going, but if its alright I'd like to come back again. This weekend?" asked Terry.

"Sure," said Brock, "Bye."

"Drive safe, Terry," said Reba.

The next day Reba and Brock went to Dr. Razzlefrats office for her appointment.

"How are the twins?" asked Brock.

"Well. the twins turned into triplets!" exclaimed Dr. Razzlefrat.

"What!" screamed Reba.

"Your having triplets... wait... yeah triplets," said the doctor., "Do you want to know the sex of the babies?"

"Yes," they both said at the exact same time.

"You're having..."

**A.N. I know I'm evil!! IDK when i'll be able to update. Until then...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. I hope y'all liked the last chapter. Here's chapter 11.**

_"Your having triplets... wait... yeah triplets," said the doctor., "Do you want to know the sex of the babies?"_

_"Yes," they both said at the exact same time._

_"You're having..."_

"Please hurry up!" exclaimed Reba, "I hate waiting when I'm pregnant."

"Okay. You're having one boy and two girls."

"Yes! Another boy!" shouted Brock pulling Reba in for a kiss, "Thank you baby," he whispered.

"Thank you doctor. We'll see you in a month?" asked Reba.

"Make it three weeks because you are having three babies, and with your age that considers this a high-risk pregnancy," said Dr. Razzlefrat.

They leave, and head home. When they get there all their kids are sitting there, and they decide that now is a good time to tell them the good news.

"Hey kids, can you turn of the television your father and I have something to tell you," said Reba.

Van turns off the T.V. and they all quiet down waiting for Reba and Brock to say what they need to say.

"Well, kids," started Brock, "You know your mom's pregnant right?"

"Duh," said Kyra.

"Well, We found out the sex of the babies today... And I'm having one boy and two girls!" shouted Reba.

"Yes! My daughters going to have two little aunts to play with!" exclaimed Cheyenne, "Wait that's three. Two girls and one boy."

"I know. We're having triplets!" said Reba.

"Wow, four babies around here... Can I got to boarding school?" asked Kyra sarcastically.

"No," said Brock, "I think that we are going to have to move though."

"Move? We've lived here for so long. This is the only place Jake has ever called home. And do you remember what Kyra did the last time we tried to move?" asked Reba.

"Haha yeah, Reba we'll hash this all out later. For now lets celebrate. I'm taking y'all out to dinner!" exclaimed Brock.

"Out? Yummy! Let's get Italian. I am craving tomato sauce!" said Reba.

They go out to eat and for some reason Reba's jealousy is on high when she sees Tracey... Brock's ex.

"Hey is that Tracey?" asked Reba her eyes filled withjealousy.

"Yeah it is. Oh wait who's that she's with... Thats Terry! This too weird our exes are a couple!" answered Brock, "Lets go say hi."

"Why? You miss her?" asked Reba angrily.

"Uh no. I just wanna see how she's been doing these past twenty years! I mean come on! You just got to see how Terry's been doing! I was dating Tracey when you were dating Terry!"

"Fine! Let's go."

"Hold on, Mom," started Cheyenne, "Are you jealous?"

"No," replies Reba, "I'm simply making sure whats mine stays mine. I am pregnant ya know? With Triplets! I probably won't ever get my body back," she added quietly.

"Hey Tracey, Terry," said Brock when he and Reba walked up to them. He had his arm on the small of her back.

"Brock? Reba?" asked Tracey surprised, "How've you been?"

"We've been great. We got married," said Brock.

"Well obviously," said Tracey.

"What is it because I'm pregnant that its so obvious?" asked Reba upset.

"No Reba. I can just tell you two are in love. I could tell back in the bar twenty years ago. But most of all I could tell when you would sing. Your eyes would just lock on each other. And, Terry over here, was to stupid to notice it. But since you mentioned you being pregnant.. How far along are you."

"Just about three months," answered Reba. When she saw Tracey's face she added. "Yes I know I'm awfully big for three months. we're having triplets."

"Wow. How many kids do you have?" asked Tracey.

'We have three," said Brock, "There all over there."

"Aww there beautiful... wait there's four people over there,"

"Oh that's our daughter Cheyenne's husband, Van. He's also the father to her unborn child," intercepted Reba.

"Oh so how old is she?"

"She's seventeen, and so is Van. Our other daughter, Kyra, is twelve."

"And a half," interrupted Brock, "And our son is seven. His name is Jake."

"Wow so your going to have six kids? That is a lot to take care of. Especially with your daughter having a baby. How far along is she?" asked Tracey.

"She's four months."

"Wow. This is just like Father of the Bride II minus the teenage pregnancy and triplets."

"Yeah, my family is pretty crazy.

Brock left the women to talk, and he decided to talk to Terry.

**A.N. I hope you liked it so far. I just don't feel like writing anymore for this right now. So I'll have update up as soon as I can. Until Then.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I had an error last chapter so I changed it at the top in bold. I hope you've liked it so far. And I hope you like this chapter just as much,**

_"Wow. This is just like Father of the Bride II **plus a teenage pregnancy and triplets."**_

_"Yeah, my family is pretty crazy._

_Brock left the women to talk, and he decided to talk to Terry._

"So, Terry... you and Tracey?" asked Brock.

"Yeah, we've been going out for a year or so now. That's why I came to see you guys. I wanted to see y'all were doing. I felt bad for over-reacting so much last time we saw each other. I mean I had seen Reba since then but I hadn't seen you," answered Terry.

"You saw Reba after the last time I saw you? It better have just been walking down a crowded street or through a grocery store!"

"No, Reba just came by to see how I was doing for about a month after you two got together. Then the fourth time she came was the last, she told me she could never see me again. I could just tell that she really did love you Brock. I saw it then, and I see it now."

"So you two didn't cheat on me?"

"Why on earth would you think she cheated on you! She would never do that! And your her husband."

"Yeah yeah I know she wouldn't but you can't help but wonder. She is so beautiful!" exclaimed Brock.

"That she is!" said Terry.

They both had a friendly chat until the kids called Reba and Brock back over because there food was there.

"That was fun," said Reba as they sat down in their seats, "I've missed her, but she hated me for what I did"

"What'd ya do mom?" asked Cheyenne.

"I stole your father from her."

"You what?"

"Well, right after college your father and I worked at bar with Terry and Tracey. Terry was the owner and he bar tended, I sang, your father bar tended, and Tracey was a waitress. I was dating Terry and your father was dating Tracey. She should not have gotten as mad as she did because they had only been going out for two months. I dated Terry for a whole year! Anyways when your father and I finally admitted that we loved each other, we broke up with them and I hadn't seen them since the day we told them," said Reba.

"Wow! Go mom! Were you and Tracey best friends?"

"Yeah, us and Lorri-Ann. Oh, and by the way she worked with us too. Y'all have met her right?"

"Yeah," answered Kyra.

"Good. And your Dad and Terry were Best friends too, for ten years."

"Terry must have been so mad when you decided to leave him for dad!" exclaimed Cheyenne.

"He was. He threatened to kill your father. Brock's lucky that he is such a coward because Terry would have killed him if the door to his car wasn't locked."

"Hey! I'm not a coward," said Brock, "And for the record... the door was stuck not locked."

"Yeah right!!" exclaimed Reba, "You ran out of the bar and locked yourself in your car... leaving me outside!"

"Whatever you say honey."

The Hart family ate their dinner and then went home. As soon as they got home the kids went up to bed, and Reba and Brock stayed downstairs to start talking about the situation they are in since Reba is having triplets.

"Can we afford three babies, Brock?" asked Reba who was quite aware of their financial situation.

"Honey, I can take more patients, and we can save our money," answered Brock.

"Okay... Now here's the biggest issue. Do we want to move?"

"Reba, I think that is the smartest option. We can move into a big house, and all the kids can have their own room."

"But we'll need a house with eight rooms. Nine if we want a guest room once the kids are old enough to be in their own rooms," said Reba.

"Nine rooms, Reba? We're only gonna have six kids."

"Well, when you think about it, Van and Cheyenne are going to be living with us for a long time, so their little one is going to need its own room once its old enough. So that's four rooms plus our room which is five. Then we have the triplets who are going to need their own bedrooms eventually. Then that leaves one extra room for a guest bedroom or an office, but a guest bedroom would make more sense for when our parents come to visit."

"You've really thought about this," said Brock.

"Yeah, I have," answered Reba, "I've been thinking about it since we found out we were having a baby and then triplets really just pushed my brain over the edge."

"So, I guess we start looking for a realtor?"

"That sounds good."

**A.N. I know I have basically fallen off the edge world but Im back now for a little bit and we'll see how much writing I can get done. Luv ya lots!!! Until Next time. -----Ahmazing**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. I hope you like it so far... Here's chapter 13.**

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months for the Hart family. The entire year was just flying by. Between Reba and Cheyenne's pregnancies and trying to find a new house everyone was pretty busy. There were times where no one in the family would see each other until around eleven o'clock at night, and that just about killed Reba. She hated not being able to spend time with her family so she set up on night a week, what she called Family Fun Night, for them to hang out with one another. It took her a while to get her kids on board, but they decided that they liked having time to spend with their parents.

Reba is now six months pregnant with triplets, and she is having the hardest time walking. Cheyenne on the other hand is seven months pregnant with just one baby so she is not having as hard of a time as Reba.

"Hurry up Mrs. H!" exclaimed Van, "Even Cheyenne is walking faster than you!"

"Well excuse me! Cheyenne isn't six months pregnant with triplets!" fought Reba.

"Whatever. We're going to be late."

"Late for what! I don't even know why I have to hurry. We're just going home!"

"I have no clue what's going on either, Mom," said Cheyenne, "He won't tell me anything!"

The three, technically seven if you count the unborn babies, walk into a completely dark and seemingly empty home just to be surprised at all their family and friends jumping up and screaming "SURPRISE!"

"Aww! Thanks you guys!" exclaimed Reba getting emotional. Then she noticed her long-time best friend, "Lorri-Ann!" screamed Reba waddling over to her as quick as she could.

Lorri-Ann took that as the clue to walk over to her instead.

"Look at you Reba Las Vegas!" exclaimed Lorri-Ann.

"You're never going let me forget that, are you?" asked Reba.

"Never," said Lorri-Ann laughing.

"Hahaha. I have missed you. And look at you! You look exactly the same!"

"And Oh my God Reba! You do too, except you're pregnant... With TRIPLETS!"

"I know it seems pretty crazy, but I love Brock."

"But from what I understand these are you're fourth, fifth, and sixth children in your stomach right now?"

"That's correct."

"Okay. Show me Cheyenne, Kyra, and little Jakie. The last time I saw them, they were the reason I never wanted children."

"Haha. This Cheyenne. She is seven months pregnant and seventeen."

"Oh look at you!" exclaimed Lorri-Ann, "You are soo big now!!"

"Thanks Lorri-Ann. I know I'm huge now!" stated Cheyenne.

"I didn't mean it that way. The last time I saw you were 12 years old!"

"And here's Kyra," said Reba.

"The spitting image of her mother."

"And this little one is Jake."

"You're such a cutie!" exclaimed Lorri-Ann.

**A.N. Sorry took forever. The next chapter will be longer I promise. This was a stupid place to end it but I had to. Sorry. Until Next time...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N. Sorry this has taken forever!! Hope you enjoy!!**

_"Okay. Show me Cheyenne, Kyra, and little Jakie. The last time I saw them, they were the reason I never wanted children."_

_"Haha. This Cheyenne. She is seven months pregnant and seventeen."_

_"Oh look at you!" exclaimed Lorri-Ann, "You are soo big now!!"_

_"Thanks Lorri-Ann. I know I'm huge now!" stated Cheyenne._

_"I didn't mean it that way. The last time I saw you were 12 years old!"_

_"And here's Kyra," said Reba._

_"The spitting image of her mother."_

_"And this little one is Jake."_

_"You're such a cutie!" exclaimed Lorri-Ann._

"Mom, Can I go now?" asked little Jake.

"Yeah, go ahead up to your room and play," answered Reba.

"Reba, come sit," said Lorri-Ann.

Reba sat down and the Baby Shower got started. There were presents - tons of them - and fun games. Barbara Jean ended up with all the clothes pins because she was the only one who didnt say "baby." But with all the excitement in the room how could you expect someone not talk about one of the four babies that were going to be born.

At the end there was just one present left for Cheyenne.

"Who's this from? It doesn't have a tag?" asked Cheyenne.

"It's from your father and me. We wanted you to have something special for your first baby," answered Reba.

Cheyenne open the package and said, "Oh my God, mom its so beautiful. I love it. Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome honey. I started making it after you told us."

"Right after?"

"Okay, maybe not right after, but close. Its made out of all your old baby clothes except that blue square is from Jake's clothes. I'll just have to put one of your bras in his."

"Haha Mom. I love the quilt. Thank you."

The baby shower ended and people went home. Around 11 o'clock the only ones left downstairs were Reba, Brock, Barbara Jean, Cheyenne, Van, and Lorri-Ann.

"Cheyenne, Van. You should head up to bed. You've got school," suggested Reba.

"Kay, Good Night Mom," said Cheyenne.

They went upstairs leaving just the adult for a little bit.

"Guess who I ran into the other day Lorri-Ann!" exclaimed Reba.

"Who?" Lorri-Ann asked.

"Parker Reynolds."

"No way!"

"Way!"

"Yeah, he said I was glowing, but then I was like I'M PREGNANT. So he was like Oh. And then I left."

"Haha wow. I would have paid to see the look on his face!"

"It was so great! He didnt believe me and Brock got married. It was so funny, like he wanted me back or something, but I flaunted the fact that I was taken and happy," she said grabbing Brock's hand as he just sat next to her smiling.

"He probably did want you back. He was head over heals for you until you dumped him for wildfire over there."

Reba just blushed.

"But I understand why you'd rather be with fire than ice, but seriously why that Moron?" asked Lorri-Ann jokily.

"Hey!" Brock exclaimed pretending to be offended.

"But your my Mo'ron," said Reba kissing his cheek, "As much fun as I am having, I have to go to bed. It's exhausting carrying three little people around in your tummy."

"Good Night Reba," said Barbara Jean, "I'm gonna go."

"Bye Barbara Jean!" they all exclaimed.

**A.N. I know super short and well over-due.. I apologize. I'm just a little busy. Until Next Time!! =)**


End file.
